POM: Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by Spotty1006
Summary: Pain Volante is sent to Central Park Zoo. Soon afterwards, one of her brothers is captured by Blowhole. Looks like it's time for a rescue.
1. Another Sleepless Night

**Alright, let's get this started. You're asking for updates (well, a few of you), and I wrote the first chapter last night. And something mysterious has me itching to write Chapter 2, so expect that around Thursday. BEFORE YOU ASK, the only part of this story that is Spanish is a couple of last names, the first chapter does NOT take place with the Penguins of Madagascar, and this is NOT a flashback. Skipper and the others will come in next chapter, but first I have to send my own penguin into a crate. Enjoy.

* * *

**Pain huddled herself together, as if she were trying to keep warm. Looking at the sky, she knew it was late, and she knew it was plenty warm already. It was another sleepless night. Pain Volante had experienced many cases of insomnia, but this one bothered her, for this time she had actually begun to wonder why she couldn't sleep.

Night was the best time for one to sit and think. But this was more than that. As Pain clutched her right flipper, her dominant flipper, in pain, she realized the answer lied in her 'name'. Pain.

Pain had been born into a family of penguins that were named after the first word they learned. She had two older brothers, both with decent names. But hers was so awkward, so embarrassing, so unfitting, that she gave herself the nickname Pain. The nickname named after what she knew most. Pain.

The pain in her flipper was nothing new. No, it was an old pain, a recurring pain. She had been doing a dance move and held it out too long. Or so she was told. The incident was a blank. Only one thing could be remembered. Pain.

Pain rolled over as the pain subsided. She released her grasp on her flipper and traced the scar on the pained flipper. A backwards L. She then traced a white cuved line next to the flipper. A scratch that never healed just right. Both stemmed from one force. Pain.

It was in her flipper. It was in her head (headaches when you're trying to sleep do NOT help). It was in her present. It was in her past. It was in her future. It marked her life.

Pain.

Pain Volante was jerked out of her thoughts by footsteps. Human footsteps. Humans. The penguin attempted to get up, to run, but she used the wrong flipper to lean on. Wrong flipper, dominant flipper, _weak _flipper. The pain increased, and she stayed down, immobile.

Then the humans came. They put her in a cage. Awhile later she was moved to a crate. Later still, she arrived in Central Park Zoo.

* * *

**That was short than it looks on paper. I have to admit, I'm excited for this story, but there are other things that are MORE exciting than this story.  
Anyway, the next chapter will be up sometime soon, so enjoy.**


	2. It's Alive, Skippah!

**Ah, there it is. Ahem. Anyway, I finally got around to finishing chapter 2! Even though I finished it....four days ago? Oh, well. Not much you can do about it when my computer came back two days ago, and I've been busy ever since.  
I'm going to go ahead and do something odd. I'm going to start dedicating chapters to others, like I did with Compotatoers. The following chapter is dedicated to LibitheWolf, who will probably never read this. I told you.

* * *

**Pain woke up later in a crate. There was barely any light. She noted a tingling sensation in her right flipper and located the source: A healing and mysterious scratch. The penguin let out an involuntary yelp.

* * *

"Rise and shine, boys!" Skipper's words echoed throughout their base.*

Kowalski, Rico, and Private jumped out of bed.

"The zoo's opening soon, so we're going up there!" Skipper announced. The other penguins nodded and followed him up the ladder and onto the penguin exhibit.

However, something was determined to throw off their plans, because a crate was sitting in the middle of the exhibit.

"I wonder what this is," Private thought out loud as he touched the crate with his flipper. Something inside yelped, and Private drew his flipper back. "It's alive, Skippah!"

"Nonsense, Private, that was whatever is _inside _the crate," Skipper told him. "Rico, crowbar!"

Rico hacked up a crowbar** and handed it to Skipper. Skipper used the crowbar to reveal a penguin inside the crate.

"Hello," Private called out, but the penguin ignored him. She was staring wide-eyed at something on her flipper.

"Dfshdk lghdskghs!" Rico grumbled. He went inside and dragged the penguin out.

The penguin looked up. "Hi."

"Who are you?" Skipper demanded.

'I am Pain," the penguin said. "And you?"

"I am Skipper, and they (Random note: Why did I write thy there before?) are Kowalski, Rico, and Private." The three others waved as their name was announced.

''It's nice to meet you..." Pain paused. "Do I smell fish?"

Private nodded eagerly. "Would you like some?"

"Private, we barely know this girl!" SKipper scolded. "She could be a spy!"

"It's good to make good first impressions, Skippah," Private told him. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Den of Author (which so far as only appeared in stories involving Warriors), Spottedpaw13 shook her head sadly, sighing as she realized this chapter was a fail.

Pain broke in, ending a potential argument. "No thanks. I don't really like fish."

This stumped both Skipper and Private for a second before Skipper broke the silence. "How does a penguin **not** like a fish?"

"I don't know." Pain shrugged. "I like potatoes. Oh, that reminds me." The female penguin grabbed a potato out of nowhere and ate it.***

The whole time, Kowalski and Rico just watched in the background.

"Anyway, welcome aboard," Skipper said. "Training starts tomorrow morning."

"...Tomorrow?" Pain repeated. _Things don't look well.

* * *

_*** I originally wrote hideout there. I decided base was better. Cuz it's a base.  
** Lovely time for me to think about this. Nevermind.  
*** The original sentence was: 'The female penguin grabbed a potato out of nowhere and ate me.' Ate ME? First I identify Mario as a cannibal, now my own creation EATS me? Niiiiiiiiice.

* * *

As I stated before, this chapter was a fail. Then again, it was kinda weird. Eh, I'm more excited for the later plot than all this. Oh well.**


	3. A Tale of Almost Drowning

**I wrote this, so happy new year. Don't expect anything special, just expressing more of the weirdness of Pain.

* * *

**The others had offered to make some sort of bed for Pain, but she declined, saying a pillow was enough. And it was.

Laying down, Pain placed her head down on her pillow. Filled with dread for the day, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine boys! Er...and girl."

Why was it already the next day?

Kowalski, Rico, and Private all came to attention immediately. They always to. Pain, however, woke up more gradually, blinking sleep out of her eyes before getting up. Even then, she was still half-asleep.

"Pain, are you ready?" Skipper asked.

"Maybe," Pain yawned.

"Alright then." Skipper went up the entrance, Kowalski, Rico, and Private following.

Pain yawned once more and followed them with no enthusiasm.

* * *

So far the training session had actually gone well. Pain was better at this than she had originally thought, but she still didn't like it.

However, things were about to get interesting.

"Okay, now it is time to learn about water combat," Skipper announced.

"What?" Pain asked.

"Get in the water!" Skipper commanded.

"I'm afraid of the water. I can't swim," Pain admitted, a little embarrassed.

"You're a penguin, soldier! Penguins swim!" Skipper exclaimed. Kowalski, who was standing right next to Skipper, whispered something. "Interesting theory, Kowalski, but I don't see any zippers." (Come up with your own conclusions.)

Kowalski shrugged. After that, Rico pushed Pain into the water.

"What was that for?" Pain demanded.

"Now's as good a time as any to learn how to swim," Kowalski pointed out.

"Ssfghsjhgdlsgs!" Rico added.

"Oh, and Rico wanted to see your reaction," Kowalski translated.

Pain laughed. "That's an accomplishment I've been trying for years, Kowalski. There's a slim chance I'm learning now."

"Swim, soldier!" Skipper barked.

Pain jumped and began to try to swim, immensely agitating the water. Suddenly, a little while later, the water was less agitated.

"She's doing it!" Private cheered.

"Or not," Kowalski pointed out, noticing Pain's still figure under the water.

* * *

**Ummmm...whoops?**

**A penguin that eats potatoes and can't swim? I don't blame Kowalski! It makes you doubt Pain really being a penguin...**

**Anyway, this was actually kind of fast and...dull. Oh well, at least it might be better when the plot picks up. **

**This was also slow. Anyway, chapter dedicated to the people who actually think this is good.  
**


	4. Once Upon a Time

**So, anyway, now that I can actually use my computer again, I figured I should update instead of being productive. Hey, I haven't done anything except watch not-so-random videos this weekend, so I figured this would help me get back into the swing of my life.  
Anyway, this was an idea I had awhile ago and decided it'd be interesting to throw in here. And since I've been pretty much an insomniac from last Friday to now, now's a good time to write this. Plus I need to finish a lot of stories.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, Penguins of Madagascar.

* * *

**Pain frowned as she laid on her pillow, tossing and turning. Not this again. She _hated_ this sort of thing, and Pain had hoped this problem had gone away. Eventually, Pain sat up. She had to accept this.

There was no way Pain was sleeping normally tonight.

Standing up, Pain began quietly pacing around the headquarters. Her imagination wasn't bringing forth anything to think about, so she began running through math equations in her head.

_2+2=4, 80*80=6400, 90+69=...equals...159? That sounds right. 6*6=36, 1+1=2, 345...what was that noise?_ Pain thought. Interrupted by the noise, she stopped, waiting, but didn't hear anything. Blaming her imagination, Pain ran through a story she once heard in her head and started pacing once more.

_The moon shone in the rocking horse's eye, and in the mouse's eye, too, when Tolly fetched it out from under his pillow to see. The clock went tick-tock, and in the stillness he thought he heard little bare feet running across the floor, then laughter and whispering, and a sound like the pages of a big book being turned over. _  
_L. M. Boston, The Children of Green Knowe _  
_Rain fell that night, a fine, whispering rain. Many years later, Meggie had only to close her eyes and she could still hear it, like tiny fingers tapping on the windowpane. A dog barked somewhere-*_

"You're still up?" a voice asked. Pain looked up to see Kowalski, standing at the entrance to his laboratory**.

"Yeah, sometimes at night all my thoughts bubble up and I can't get to sleep," Pain admitted.

"I've heard telling yourself a story in your head helps," Kowalski offered.

Pain shook her head. "That doesn't help at all."

"What kind of story?" Kowalski asked.

Pain's eyes lit up with excitement. "A fascinating story, really. You see-"

"Try thinking of a really boring story instead," Kowalski interrupted.

"Okay," Pain agreed. Kowalski went back into his lab and Pain tried to make up a really boring story.

_Once there was a dog. His name was Bob. Once, Bob developed an irrational hatred for hot chocolate, so he decided to get rid of it. Every time he saw a cup of hot chocolate, he'd lick all the hot chocolate up. Lick, lick, lick. Everyone gave Bob weird looks, after all this was strange behavior. But to Bob, it was worth it. The hot chocolate was gone.  
One day, his friend George the cat decided to confront him about this.  
"Bob, why do you lick all the hot chocolate you ever see? Are you addicted to it or something?" George asked.  
"No, I hate it! I want it all gone," Bob explained.  
"...Really? If you hate it, why do you drink it?" George inquired.  
"Because then it's all gone." Bob stated this like a normal fact._

Pain's eyes began to droop as she stopped putting effort into the story and let it take its course. This was a huge mistake.

_"If you hate it so much, why don't we have a hot chocolate war?" George offered. "We can throw it at each other. Then it'll evaporate and disappear!"  
"Great," Bob agreed. The next thing Bob knew, he was flinging hot chocolate at George while dodging the hot chocolate that George was throwing.  
"I like apples!" Fred the lion exclaimed.  
"Do you have watermelons?" the fork asked.  
"What, are you cereal? I hate watermelons!" the knife spat.  
"I LIKE APPLES!" Fred yelled.  
"I'll take out the garbage now," the genie muttered angrily._

Pain's eyes snapped open. Now that she thought about it, the story hadn't been all that boring after the first two sentences. She decided to make a different one.

_Once there was this person named Dan. No one knew why he was called Dan, but they didn't really care either. Dan woke up one day and had to go to work. So he grabbed his suitcase and walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. And walked some more. After much walking, he reached work. He was early, so he grabbed a plastic cup and poured some water into it. And he drank. And drank. And drank. And drank. And drank. And drank some more. Finally, when it was time for him to start working, he threw away the cup and worked. And worked. And worked. And worked. And worked. And worked. And worked some more. Finally, after much working, it was time for Dan to go home. Dan walked home and turned on his TV. And he watched. And watched. And watched. And watched. And watched some more. Dan eventually turned off his TV and went to bed and fell asleep. And he slept. And slept. And slept. And slept. And slept. And-_

Pain sighed. By now she had drifted into a very light sleep._

* * *

_***This is from the book Inkheart by Cornelia Funke.  
** If he doesn't have one, pretend he does.**

**I actually enjoyed writing the story about Bob and put quite a bit of thought into it. As for Dan...that didn't take long to type. I don't think I stopped typing more than twice.  
Disclaimer (Again): I do not own Inkheart, an article I read on how to make yourself fall asleep, or any inspiration that came from anything.  
I only own Pain and the last two stories.  
**


	5. It's Pronounced Penguin, not Penguin

**IF ANYONE IS ON VACATION FOR PART OF THIS WEEK TODAY IS JULY 20th/21st. COUGH.  
Yes...I wish I was able to sleep easier. The sad part is, after finding that idea and using it, I tried it myself and it didn't work because my mind EXPLODES with thoughts when I'm not moving. It does that a lot.  
Anyway, I am excited for I have another POM story to write after this one now! I've gone back to computers. The story will be called "Roleplaying", and I will probably have a partial summary up on my profile under "Stories I plan to write in the future" soon. This is very good because somehow Penguins of Madagascar seems to be my second most popular category (Warriors is the only one that beats it, and Warriors is on the decline).  
Chapter dedication goes to all people who review or have reviewed this story. You are all truly awesome.

* * *

**The next morning, Pain woke up a little early. 6:59 AM to be exact. This was very strange, for usually she slept in late, and this hadn't been late for a long time.

One minute later, at 700 hours (as Skipper likes to call it), Skipper was alert like an alarm clock.

"Rise and shine boys!"

Pain was slightly thankful he didn't awkwardly add "and girl" like last time. The way it was flowed better and Pain didn't mind be called "boy". It reminded her of her brother Uh-Oh*, whom had called her "little boy" "boy" "man" and "dude" on many occasions. In fact, if it weren't for all the teasing, she almost missed her brothers. Almost.

Pain jumped up and was alert and ready with Kowalski, Rico, and Private this time. No one seemed surprised, they probably just assumed she was getting used to the schedule.

"The zoo opens in five minutes. So let's get up there and remember: Cute and cuddly," Skipper instructed. "Let's go."

The five penguins then climbed out of their hideout and onto the exhibit.

* * *

The zoo was about to close. Pain was relieved. After smiling and waving, and staying cute and cuddly for that long, your muscles tended to get tired. Plus there was the 'bored' and 'slightly homesick' factors.

At this point, very few people were left in the zoo. No one was even at the penguin exhibit, which greatly relieved Pain. At least, until they heard a laugh from inside their hideout. Without speaking, the five penguins jumped back inside the hideout to see a familiar face on the screen.

"Blowhole." Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, penguins," Blowhole greeted them, pronouncing the u in penguins as usual.

"I believe it's pronounced 'pen-guins', not 'pen-gu-ins'," Kowalski corrected him.

"Nevermind that. I'm not here to argue with you about the English language," Blowhole told them.

"Then what do you want?" Skipper demanded.

"I've captured a friend of yours," Blowhole announced. The screen now showed a penguin in a birdcage, looking around desperately.

"Who the davy is that?" Skipper asked. Pain's eyes widened with recognition and horror.

"I believe that only the new penguin knows this fellow. In 48 hours I'm going to throw him into a pot of lava, so you might want to hurry up and rescue him. Ta-ta!" Blowhole stopped the connection.

"Oh, man, not this," Pain muttered.

The other four penguins turned to look at her.

"Who is the penguin in question?" Kowalski asked her.

"That's..." Pain began.

"Classified won't work here, soldier," Skipper barked. "Just tell us!"

"That's my brother," Pain told them.

"You...have a brother?" Private asked.

"Two, actually. They're not identical, but I couldn't tell exactly which one this is. Right now it doesn't matter," Pain admitted.

"Skippah, we have to go rescue him!" Private told Skipper.

"All in good time, Private. But Blowhole will expect us to go as soon as possible, or possibly wait until tonight for the cover of darkness. So we're going to rescue him tomorrow night," Skipper decided.

"But we only have 48 hours!" Private protested.

"Yes, but we will still have half of a day for the rescue operation," Kowalski pointed out.

"Sdfghdfjghd!" Rico added.

"Good point," Kowalski agreed.

"Then it's decided. We'll go tomorrow night at 1900 hours," Skipper told them.

No one noticed that Pain had been painfully quiet during the discussion of when

* * *

**And now we're nearing the end of this story too. So many things are coming to an end.  
*Yeah, her brother's names are Uh-Oh and Birds [to give his nickname]. The rest of this story is pretty much plotted out (and has been for awhile, truthfully). The story behind the names of the Volante family is that the penguin's first name is the penguin's first word. If you're curious about the naming of Pain based on this, all will be revealed shortly.  
As for when the zoo opens and closes, I have no idea. I picked a (slightly) random time for the opening and didn't bother with a closing time.  
And yes, I do know who's being rescued and how the first 'rescue attempt' will go. (- Don't ask about what I mean by that, you'll find out soon.)**


	6. PRONOUNCED A SUCCESSFUL FAILURE

**I wrote a poem that is overflowing with reviews for being up for 24 hours, but that's another story. It's not even for Penguins of Madagascar. I already exploded with craziness about this on my profile. Why do I speak of it here?**  
**FOR ANY CONFUSION, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO REASON WHY KOWALSKI IS A MAIN CHARACTER LISTED FOR THIS STORY. Other than the fact that A: He's my favorite and B: I felt like I needed another main character. Nothing else is going to happen to Kowalski until the next story anyway. Oh well. (Next story's summary is on my profile, somewhere in the middle. It's above the copy and paste section.)  
Yup, something INTERESTING is going to happen here with Pain. And Pain meeting Blowhole before...I never thought about that. But it does make sense...  
YES! MONKEYS FOR EVERYONE! (Reminds me of Toy Story 3 and the Death by Monkeys button...great now I remember Death by Penguins...)

* * *

**That night...

That night, Pain waited until she was sure the others were all asleep. She listened to each penguin's breath, listening to it slowing, listening to the snoring. The snoring probably came from Rico. Kowalski seemed to take the longest time to fall asleep.

Pain was unable to sleep, the lie from earlier haunting her. She had before stated that she did not know which brother of hers was captured, but how could she not? They were both about the same height, but they had such different body builds. If Pain was rescuing her other brother, perhaps she wouldn't have needed any supplies. Especially not the ones she needed for this. But as a just in case, she did need this for the situation.

When everyone was asleep, Pain got up and looked for the supplies she needed for this operation. Looking around, she found a medium sized bowl, a tiny bottle of water, and a small orange container containing small white pills. The strange supplies were all easily concealable in a small black container she had found earlier that day. It easily blended in to her feathers and was barely noticeable if you knew it was there. Satisfied, Pain quietly left the penguin exhibit.

She had failed to notice one thing.

A pair of eyes was staring at her, watching her every move until she had left.

* * *

With total confidence, Pain headed towards Blowhole's lair. Due to prior experiences, she unfortunately knew where it was. If he hadn't changed it since the last time she had to go there, that is.

As for Pain's confidence, that was due to the fact that whether she rescued her brother or was captured, her mission was a success.

After about an hour of traveling, Pain finally stopped, finding herself in front of a sewer entrance. Grimacing, she entered the sewer and took a left in the nearest tunnel.

Red lights immediately went off. An annoying siren start whooping or something. The next thing Pain knew, she was surrounded by robot monkeys, robot penguins, and robot crabs.

"New robots?" She asked a huge figure barely in line of her vision.

"Yes, do you like them?" the figure asked, coming closer to Pain. By the time it stopped at 13 feet away, the figure was revealed to be Blowhole. Of course, a crab holding the sign "the figure is Blowhole" may have helped.

"They're okay," Pain admitted.

"Get rid of that sign!" Blowhole snapped at the robot crab holding the sign before turning back to Pain. "I apologize. I am surprised, though. I was sure that a bigger rescue party than this would come to save your dear brother."

"Things don't always happen your way," Pain replied with a smile.

"Have fun joining your brother in the pot of lava," Blowhole said as a random robot scooped Pain into what looked like a butterfly net. She was quickly thrown into a cage, then the cage door was closed and locked.

"Hey," the penguin already in there greeted Pain.

"Hi there," Pain replied. "You feeling okay?"

"Not...exactly," the penguin admitted.

Pain sighed and opened her nearly invisible black container. She grabbed the bowl and handed it to him. "Here you go."

* * *

The next morning...

At the penguins habitat, the four penguins were greeted by a familiar laugh.

"Blowhole!" Skipper shouted, his eyes snapping open as he jumped out of bed.

"Greetings, peng-u-ins. You'll be pleased to learn that your pathetic little rescue operation failed," Blowhole informed him on the screen.

"What are you talking about?" Skipper asked as the other penguins woke up and also jumped out of their beds.

"You know, you send your friend Pain over here to rescue her brother by herself, didn't you?" Blowhole asked. The screen's image altered to show the cage, along with Pain and her brother. Pain looked up at the penguins and blushed.

"Disobeying orders, are we soldier?" Skipper asked, tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry, Skipper," Pain apologized. "There was something I needed to do."

Pain's brother looked up from his bowl. "What's going on?"

"Be quiet, Birds!" Pain hissed.

"...Birds?" Private asked. "That's his name?"

"Sslgdjshjgksldslhg!" Rico pointed out.

"Good point," Skipper agreed.

"You better rescue them in 36 hours, or into the pot of lava they go!" Blowhole cackled, and the screen flickered off.

"That was interesting," Skipper commented.

"So now what?" Private asked.

"We stick with our plan. 1900 hours. It won't be as much of a surprise anymore, but I'm confident that we'll-"

Just then, Kowalski took a drink of coffee and spit it out into Skipper's face. "Sorry. I didn't know this was decaf."

"It's ALWAYS decaf, Kowalski!" Skipper barked.

* * *

**I just learned I have locker 0512. If you have a locker nearby, please contact at FAK-ENU-MBER. No, we probably don't go to the same school. But now my third favorite number is 512.  
That had nothing to do with anything. I started a new forum. That has NOTHING to do with anything either. IGNORE THAT.  
It appears next chapter is the last. Monkey robots and penguin robots because now monkeys and penguins are in my head.**

**_And then monkeys and penguins fell out of the sky, coming from the clouds. As they landed, they began to terrorize the citezens of Townsville! This looks like a job for-_**

**We don't need the Powerpuff Girls, THANKYOUVERYMUCH._  
_**


	7. Chapter the Last

**I totally thought I finished this.  
Whoops.  
Well...better late than never! I was going to write something else, but it's a good thing I checked some stories. Otherwise the Powerpuff Girls WOULD have had to save the day.

* * *

**Blowhole's Lair...

"Stay sharp, boys," Skipper ordered. "You never know when Blowhole will-"

A red light began to wail, announcing their presence.

"-strike," Skipper finished.

"Well, look who's here?" Blowhole asked as he rode on his levitating...thingy. A cage sprang out of the ground, trapping the four penguins. "Greetings, peng-u-ins. What a lovely surprise."

"Things were all fine and dandy until you showed up," Skipper retorted.

"He...killed the lovely?" Private asked.

"Rsdgsdklh," Rico replied.

"I'm afraid that your little rescue attempt failed, Skipper," Dr. Blowhole told Skipper. "Not only are your friends still captured, but you are trapped as well."

"What do you want with them?" Skipper demanded.

"I'm sure he wants revenge and all that stuff," Pain said in reply to Skipper's question. "You know, for all the times we've foiled his schemes and whatnot."

"Tha-" Dr. Blowhole began.

"Is exactly what you were about to say, and to answer your question, no, we're still not quite over that."

"Over what?" Kowalski asked.

"How many times has it been now?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"That you've kidnapped me? I think this makes 52," Pain said.

"52?" Skipper asked. "What kind of history could you possibly have with Blowhole?"

"In the hero-villain relationship, it's not exactly different," Pain admitted. "Blowhole killed our parents when we were young, my brothers and I have been fighting against him ever since to stop his evil plans, yadda yadda yadda. As for 52, I just happen to get caught most often. Birds here has only been caught 4 times now."

"I thought it was 5," Birds corrected her.

"4, 5, it's all the same when you get to 52," Pain assured him. "I've been here too many times. I'm surprised he didn't capture my other brother as well, but he hasn't been kidnapped yet. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me..." Pain slipped out of the cage she was in and to Blowhole's giant computer. "...if I pressed this button here, flipped this switch here, and type this code here..." As she said all this, she did so. "It would reveal some kind of hiding place where you were keeping him."

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED," the computer said.

"Or I could be full of bologna, and that could happen," Pain admitted.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I'll see you peng-u-ins later," Dr. Blowhole said. He pressed a button on his levitating thing that made it fly upwards and another button to create a hole in the ceiling. After he went through the hole, he pressed a third button to close the hole and made his escape.

"Good job, genius," Birds said sarcastically.

"Like you're helping at all," Pain retorted. She then began typing a long code and pressed enter.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE LAUNCHING IN 5," the computer said.

"NO!" Private shouted.

"4,"

"Skljskdlgjsl!"

"3,"

"Do something!" Skipper shouted to Pain.

"2,"

"Press the purple button!" Kowalski told her.

"1,"

Pain hit the purple button on the computer.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE STOPPED," the computer said.

"Phew," Pain sighed in relief.

"JUST KIDDING," the computer continued. "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE RE-ACTIVATED."

"Oh, no," Pain moaned.

"Hit the blue button!" Kowalski told her. "That should open the cages and get us out of here!"

Pain hit the blue button. A disco ball appeared.

"No, maybe it was the green button..." Kowalski muttered.

"Try the orange one," Birds suggested.

Pain hit the orange one. The cages opened and a secret passageway out appeared.

"LAUNCHING IN 5."

"Retreat! Retreat!" Skipper ordered.

"4,"

The six penguins ran out of the secret passageway and into safety.

* * *

**And...there.**

**That should finish it.**

**Don't forget to have a Merry Christmas, a Feliz Navidad, and a Happy New Year.  
**


End file.
